


Covetous Desires

by cupiditystupidity (sassyhazelowl)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: (ok technically half safe sex tsk), Anal Sex, I don't really get tags, Multi, Oral Sex, Voyeurism, but i think that covers it, fairly tame tbh, mastrubation, no editing, no plot aka pwp, no self respect either apparently, not paying therapy bills, safe sex, seriously you're going to read this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyhazelowl/pseuds/cupiditystupidity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift fic for someone who edited something for me. Tags say it all really. Read at your own risk and sanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covetous Desires

It was a sound that stopped her in her tracks, barefoot and clad in a skimpy silken nightgown; it was the only bearable thing to wear in the summer heat, when the guild and the dorms were both sweltering.

A shiver went through her at the repeat groan, the guttural noise going straight to her core, exciting something primal, instinctively recognizing the sound and the owner of the voice. The throb between her legs was instantaneous, lavish thoughts of the last time she heard that, the satisfying thrusts that slapped slick flesh and the greedy hands and lips adoring her body.

Awkwardly, she tried to will it away, the sharp, insistent need. It was no longer her place, in his bed, monopolizing something she didn’t deserve in return for how she betrayed both him and the guild.

It was a moth to the flame, though, fighting the urge to peek. Reasoning if no one saw, her actions were harmless, she cracked open the door.

The two toned bodies were twined, in various states of undress. A perfect moon greeted her sight, the man partially laying on the other, hand lazily stroking in time with the wet laps of his tongue. His partner was fisting the sheets, dark head thrown back and hips thrusting gently in time with the motions.

There was no hurry to it, the foreplay, no urgency of capturing a quick moment or burning of newly ignited love. There was passion and desire but also control and temperance promising a long night rather than a quick fuck.

The familiarity between them ached, stung; the exclusion excruciatingly palatable. The lazy, trusting sensuality was something she’d never possessed with another; her experiences full of lust and control and desire, white-hot and fast. The bed only a platform never a destination.

Unconsciously, her hand slipped beneath the hem of her nightgown, nothing but slick heat greeting her questing fingers. They moved in time to Sting’s strokes, her eyes fluttering, imaging herself in a place of such privilege, intimate touch based on adoration and worship rather than hasty, heated needs.

A moan slipped from her lips, unbidden and unwelcome, at the combination of the sight before her and the accompanying fantasy to her touches.

Ruby eyes, slitted in hazy pleasure, met hers for a brief instant as they flicked up at the sound. Cursing and scrambling followed, the lovemaking session disrupted. Ashamed at being caught, sorry for intruding, she hugged herself and turned to slink out.

“M’lady, wait!”

“I heard -- never mind, I apologize…”

A muscular arm shot past her, cutting off her retreat. Worried blue eyes met her startled gaze, and she struggled to keep it on his face, not the full-mast erection between them. Distracting, his socks were still on, but the rest of him was naked in full glory, blond hair mussed and muscles already slick with sweat.

Swallowing hard, she stared past him at the other Dragon Slayer, who true to form had not left the bed. His gaze traveled down her, questioningly, lingering.

“No, I, really, continue…”

“She was getting off, Sting.”

Traitor! Eyes flashing, humiliated, she tried to shove past him.

“Was she now?” he growled playfully, cocksure smile across his face as he reached down to grasp his shaft, giving a long, slow twisting tug and moaning lewdly into the motion. Frozen, mesmerized, she watched him take a few steps back, motioning for her to follow with his free hand. “Come on, M’lady; we were be real jerks to leave you to finish on your own.”

Collapsing into the bed, one hand still touching himself, he tugged Rogue into a sloppy kiss full of tongue and promise. The resistance the other man had melted away at his touch, bucking into his hand eager to continue to caresses.

Unable to breath, she let her hand slip back down, sure she was dreaming the mother of all wet dreams, watching the two Dragon Slayers roll into a better position. The moans alone as their hands rolled balls and grabbed cocks, gyrating thrusts causing friction, was enough to stir a throbbing, hard heat between her legs.

Guilty, but riveted, she watched Sting’s palm trail down toned abs to Rogue’s hips, tugging them forward for a light lap of the tongue, blue eyes fastened on the other’s faces face and a smirk curling the corners of his mouth. The slick tongue slid down the length of the shaft leaving a glisten and a drawn out moan in its wake.

The way his mouth moved was a work of art, perfect with every placement, taking it all in easily with enthusiastic sucking and licking. Each pass brightened Rogue’s pale skin, his fingers curling through blond locks desperately, tugging not-quite-gently in encouragement and praise at the skills being bestowed on him.

The popping smack of his lips leaving left both Minerva and Rogue groaning in disappointment, the slick and ready cock twitching eagerly for more attention. Within moments, Sting was back between Rogue’s legs, rough fingers quick to roll a condom over it, just as eager to continue lavishing it with attention.

“S-sting…” the Shadow Dragon Slayer whimpered, completely flushed now, ruby eyes glazed as Sting’s fingers pushed into his own ass tauntingly, daring Rogue to take command. The growl he got in return only served to encourage his show, grasping his cock with strong strokes and rubbing his way onto Rogue’s lap, perched just on his knees out of reach. “Y-you a-asshole.”

“Fuck my asshole?” the other man taunted, grinding down against his inner thigh, full-blown toothy grin on his face. Rogue didn’t answer in words, violently grasping the other man’s hips and pulling him in, legs moving to trap him. Fervent lips played hard across his neck, shoulders and back, raising a map of ownership across sweaty skin in a paintset of hues of crimson and violet.

His hands were just as busy as his mouth, doing things that brought short, breathless hitches to the other man’s loud moans. Each sharp bite bringing a tremble to the muscular frame, blond head tossed back and ass thrusting down in invitation.

Rogue gave him a loud smack, urging him on all fours, spread wide. The Shadow Dragon Slayer, though, was staring intently at their audience, before he silently inclined his head, gesturing to the space below the man.

The sheets were rumpled and sullied, smelling a heady mixture of sex and sweat, as she couldn’t resist the temptation of the invitation. The view had improved so much, she noted, eyeing each throbbing twitch of Sting’s member against his flat, muscular pelvis and the way his head was ducked down, eyes squeezed shut as Rogue slid in, spiky tips brushing against her breasts through the thin silk.

Neither one touched her, intend on continuing the private viewing, with slow, showy thrusts that made Sting’s face squinch in a mixture of frustration and pleasure, swollen lips parted with pants and fingers fisting the sheets on either side of her so hard his knuckles were bone-white. As the thrusts grew deeper, swifter, his pants picked up the pace, small keening whines building in the back of his throat, and her eyes flickered between the delicious, sexy expressive face over her and the mesmerizing motion of watching Sting filled over and over from behind, balls slapping and his weeping cock begging to be touched more and more.

“C-condom, m’lady,” he whimpered without looking, so focused on the man behind him, now meeting each thrust forward with a rock back of his own, perfect partners on the battlefield as well as the bed. “Messy.”

Daringly, she scooted down, propping herself up, mouth full of hot and throbbing. It was awkward, both because of the angle and her inexperience, but the surprised moan that tore from the man’s throat made her thighs clench tightly, wet and burning. Each rock forward bobbed it in between her lips and tongue, teeth scraping lightly and cheeks bulging.

Smirking, Rogue changed the angle of his thrusts, play demeanor gone at the thought of Minerva getting the upper hand. Pound in harder, knowing his partner so well finding the pathway to nirvana was second nature, the entire dynamic changed, and she struggled to keep up with her mouth and cheeks.

“F-FUCK!” Sting screamed at the combined sensations, trembling out of control, coming first, a litany of praise streaming from his lips for them both, head thrown back and back arched in so hard every muscle and tendon stood out against his gorgeous body.

Rogue tumbled swiftly after, softly, intensely, shuddering with a few lewd curse words of his own, head and chest pressing against Sting’s back as the two carefully sunk down beside her, spent and sated.

Her problem, though, was still pulsing and throbbing with need, her slim fingers not quite enough to satisfy it after the exciting show she'd witnessed. It wasn't too hard to imagine being filled, by one, by both, a lascivious and lewd thought bringing a whimper to her lips. Sandwiched between two hard bodies, shallow thrusts causing friction in the cramped space...

"Did you think we forgot you?" Sting chuckled, somehow getting between her legs while she was fantasizing. A soft bite to the inner thigh, the look of promise in his eyes, the slow way his nose nuzzled in promise -- she couldn't tear her eyes away at the tip of his pink tongue peeking out, mischief sparkling. "Let me return the favor, m'lady."

If she had any doubt about his talents after watching him work Rogue's cock over with such expertise and devotion, the way his tongue swirled passionate patterns, dipping in and out, teeth scraping her clit, rolling and pinch, then soothing and licking away the nips... the way her legs fell open and ass lifted for better access, the way she wanted to tear his hair and shove him in deeper, more... left no room for anything other than bliss and white-hot build up lancing through her.

So... close... clenching, trembling, clutching.

The moment Rogue's lips touched her breasts, hot and moist against her taunt nipple, she bucked; the second his hand snaked up across her flat stomach, creeping up to tweak the other one, hard, she sobbed. Scattered, witless, solely in a world of lust and build up, she writhed at the dual ministrations, nothing else registering.

Shuddering and convulsing, washed with euphoria and release, she vaguely felt herself being pulled in against a stick, hot chest. Either it had been too long or she'd never had it so good before because coming to was almost not worth the effort. She barely noticed the clean up, condom off, sheets stripped and replaced with fresh, cool ones waiting patiently at the side, a quick wipe down with a scented washcloth. 

Tucked between the two, she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time: contentment, satisfaction, safety.

And if she woke tomorrow to find it just a dream, she hoped those feelings lingered.


End file.
